Notorious are the Time Lords
by Squirrelytaco
Summary: Set after "The Bells of Saint John" with Clara as the 11th Doctor's companion (obviously). The Doctor and Clara will encounter old friends, like the loveable Captain Jack and another person from The Doctor's own past, one he thought long dead. As well as the malevolent entity known as the Great Intelligence.
1. prologue

Prologue

Captain Jack Harkness glanced at the nude, semi blanket covered woman sprawled drowsily next to him. She was something, he had to admit that much to himself. She was short but thin, with a slight but elegant hourglass shape to her body. Her breasts, well, he couldn't help but enjoy the hell out of those large shapely mammary wonders. The one visible breast belied the slight chill in the room as her nipple was perked. He looked away reluctantly lest his innate sexuality steer him from asking her the questions that now struck his mind.

"Hazy," he said, causing her drowsy, sexually satiated eyes to widen in curiosity. "I need to talk to you." He stated confidently, flashing a winning smile and melt-worthy blue eyes.

She smiled. "Oh, Jack turn off the charm sweet cheeks, I already know what you want to talk about. After all, it's hard not to notice something like what I am… especially in the throws of heart pounding passion." She propped herself up on her elbows, causing both her breasts to draw Jack's eyes. "I know you heard both my heart beats. You think you know what it means but it's not quite that simple." It took a moment for her words to sink in, as he was distracted by her anatomy.

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"Two hearts, you heard them. You did become intimately familiar with my chest." He looked at her a confused but with a slightly triumphant look in his handsome blue eyes.

"You think I'm a Time Lord or Lady… eh, I prefer Time Lord." She stated with a shrug. Jack just stared into her luminous silver eyes as her long black hair hung damp and plastered about her narrow face.

"How do you know that's what I wanted to talk about?" He asked rather stupidly he was utterly under the spell of her sexuality.

She rolled her eyes, "OI! Snap out of it!" She smacked him lightly across the face and covered up her chest. These two things brought Jack back to his senses. Though as always the attractiveness of people, her in this case, lingered in the back of his mind.

"I knew because while you were enjoying my assets you heard them and it seemed to surprise you in the back of your mind." Jack just looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "I put my hands on your head, though you might not recall." He didn't, only her chest concerned him at the time. In fact, it wasn't until after coitus that what he heard caught up to his conscious mind. "Well, I am a Time Lord, of a sort, I read minds through cranial contact," she finished.

"I figured eventually what you heard would catch up with you. You're not stupid, but sex is rather a weakness of yours."

"Fair enough," He said simply.

"Anyway," she rolled her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ears and continued. "I am considered a Time Lord. I've done all that's necessary to earn the title, more than enough in fact. Yet, I am not genetically fully Gallifreyan. ¾s yes, the rest I'm human. So hopefully that satisfies your curiosity."

"Yes, I guess it does." He said looking at her closely. He realized she had more to say, that much was evident in her eyes. "But there is something else? Isn't there?

She smiled. "Sexy and clever," she laughed and gave him a sexy smirk. "I also saw in your mind that you have traveled with a very old friend of is clearly why you would associate a humanoid with two hearts with Time Lords. I had heard rumors that he was alive still, the last true one of his kind.. Stories of his exploits are told all over the universe by countless species. I think you know of whom I speak."

"The Doctor."

"Indeed, and Jack if you are to see him I would like you to tell him something for me."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Doctor and Clara entered the TARDIS; both seemed quite satisfied, though both still had bits of mud and water stains on their clothes.

Clara's face was lit with pleasure; specifically, the pleasure of a woman whom had just experienced her first true travel through time. This was no mere skipping to breakfast jaunt. They were currently in August, 18th 1969, having spent four fantastic days at the original Woodstock festival.

While the Doctor's face was jovial, at having shown his new companion a spectacular first trip, his mind was still stalled on what happened concerning The Great Intelligence. He pushed the thoughts of malevolent entities and his ever present guilt to the back of his brilliant mind. He did so because Clara was near him continuing a veritable monologue concerning their excursion.

"That was brilliant, and rather tense. The way all those people were being controlled by the sound waves from the speakers, I thought they were going to drown me in muck. How would that be for a death? Dying before I was born, in the mud and rain at Woodstock. Frightening; but brilliant!" She said shifting excitedly, as if the idea of being shoved in mud and nearly suffocating at the hands of hypnotized hippies was the most fabulous thing in the universe. "Why on earth would anyone want to control unwashed, music and peace loving, stoned and unwashed American hippies?" She pondered aloud to the Doctor; who was now fiddling with the TARDIS controls. "Who or what is The Great Intelligence anyway?"

"Clara Oswald; that is something I intend to find out." He said, enjoying saying her name more than he would admit to anyone other than himself. "No clue how where to start, but then again I never do. Why does he have such a fascination with humans; granted you lot are ingenious with your wonderful and tiny brains."

Clara shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Tiny brains," she muttered under her breath. "Anyway, killjoy, so Jimmie Hendricks was an alien?" She asked this with an innocent grin to irritate him. They had already discussed the topic at length.

The Doctor continued to fiddle with the TARDIS as he replied, "Not him Oswald. I taught him, me, alien, two hearts, massive brain, Lord of Time," he finally paused in his ministrations and turned to look at her.

"Yea, you might have mentioned that, but Doctor you're like a goofy kitten with an inner ear problem. How could you have possibly taught one of the greatest guitarists of all time?"

"Thanks for that. In my younger days, I'll have you know I was much more 'coordinated,'" He emphasized the word in a Dr. Evil fashion. This drew a smile from Clara. "I was quite handy with instruments of all sorts. Still am I'll have you know. In fact, I taught the greatest Lagorithatorrian, Kospheltos, to play the Leafortapon. It's nearly impossible to play with only 10 fingers," He stated, wiggling his hands at her, coupled with his innocent face this made him seem like a proud and adorable, if not a little petulant, child.

Clara laughed. His face and the complete gibberish that spewed from his mouth made keeping a straight face impossible. Her laughter trailed off, "I'll take your word for it." A smile still split her petite face. "Now, on a more coherent note, you can now call this a 'snog booth.'"

The Doctor's miniscule eyebrows rose, "Come again?"

"It's officially a 'snog booth.' Didn't you wonder where I wandered off to with Roger Daltrey after you sorted out that sound business, with your screwdriver." She grinned a little wider, saving people with a screwdriver, sonic or not, amused her to no end. "Or, were you too busy with Janis Joplin?"

The Doctor blushed slightly, "She's an old friend, gave me a coat once. She also happened to like my bowtie," he said, adjusting it proudly.

"Wait, you've met her before?"

"Of course, no snogging involved I might add," his face was still slightly flushed by the topic.

"Well, what do you have to say about my snogging the legendary singer from The Who?" She said folding her arms across her chest. "He's a magnificent kisser," she added. She rather enjoyed seeing the slight blush on his cheeks.

The Doctor turned back to fiddling with the TARDIS controls. Something sparked causing one of the many lights on the consol to flicker off. He tapped it a few times, which succeeded in lighting it back up. "The Who," he said not looking up from the consol. "Who are You? Where do you think they got those names? Doctor Who indeed," he smiled at the TARDIS consol so Clara couldn't see the mischievous grin on his face.

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed. "It was a snog booth all along! As twitchy as you seem occasionally I never thought you would experience a phase like that. Then again, don't we all?" The Doctor finally looked up at that statement and thought back to the Dalek Asylum planet. It was the first time he encountered her, though she was not her, per se, and had been converted into a Dalek. He shook his head at that thought. It was what Rory had told him about Nina and her phase that came to the forefront. Clara Oswald was an ever increasing mystery.

He ignored her implication to keep her guessing. "Hold on tight," he told her instead. She braced herself as best she could.

"Alright, madman with a time traveling snog booth, show me the stars."

He threw the last switches and the TARDIS began to make its familiar dematerializing sound. Suddenly, it made an uncharacteristic screech and shuddered violently. This threw them both to the floor as the TARDIS hurdled through the vortex.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Thank you all soooooo very much for reading and following this story. It means a lot to me! I hope you continue to enjoy what I have to write. 3 squirrelytaco (and side note I've never watched the Torchwood series (sadly :'( )so I'm just going on what I saw from the last time Jack saw the 10th Doctor in 'Stolen Earth' and 'Journey's End)

Chapter 2

Clara picked herself up off the TARDIS floor once it came to a shuddering stop. She leaned against the consol to gather her considerably rattled wits. "Doctor, I know this thing isn't the smoothest flyer, but that was rather pathetic," she said with a huff, folding her arms across her chest. She looked over at the Doctor. He awkwardly pulled his lanky frame up with a badly veiled expression of panic. Once he was upright he looked at Clara.

"There is nothing pathetic about my girl," he said moving to the consol and caressing it affectionately. "If you ever find me a Human vehicle that can perform perfectly after over a millennia of service then you can talk. Human vehicles," he huffed and walked around to the consol's screen. "They barely run 20 years!"

"Doctor, I thought you liked humans… or do you just enjoy insulting species when you're annoyed?" Clara asked brushing off the dust she noticed on her trousers. How does a time machine get dusty? She also realized he wasn't paying her the least bit of attention. His green eyes where wide and glued to the screen of the TARDIS consol.

"No," he said shaking his head, causing his hair to flail like Conan O'Brien trying to head-bang. "Of all the places! Why here?" he asked the screen while shaking it; as if he was a bad cop abusing his suspect expecting answers.

"Doctor, where are we?" Clara asked getting concerned at the Doctors more than the typical erratic behavior.

"It doesn't matter, we're leaving," he said as he began to set the TARDIS controls; so they could extricate themselves from the location. The TARDIS, on the other hand, had other ideas. No matter what the Doctor tried she just wouldn't respond. He smacked the consol in frustration. "I thought you didn't even like him; and now you bring me to his doorstep?" he spoke this directly to the TARDIS, as if it could respond verbally.

"Doctor, who are you talking about? And again; where are we?" Clara raised her voice to get his attention.

"Captain Jack Harkness is who, as to where, Cardiff, Wales." He doctor sighed.

Clara narrowed her brown eyes. "You got something against Wales?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. The Doctor never ceased to astonish her. A man who had faced down monsters before the dawn of humanity wanted to flee Cardiff like it was a plague zone; all because of some Captain.

"It's not just that, we are right above the Torchwood instillation here. As for Jack he is a bit flamboyant."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Says the man in bracers and a bow tie."

The Doctor spluttered and waved his hands in the air before continuing, "He is like an overly curious omisexual teenage human boy."

This made Clara raise her eyebrows and flash a smirk at the Doctor. This seemed to unnerve the Doctor even more. He was rather like one of those wacky waving inflatable-arm flayling tube men when frustrated. "Sounds like and interesting bloke."

"Interesting is not the word I would have chosen. It's too late; he probably knows we're here and is on his way to make moves on my companion."

"Is he truly likely to do that?" Clara asked more excited than concerned; she hoped he was handsome.

"Absolutely," the Doctor stated simply.

TORCHWOOD INSTITUE

Jack Harkness was simply fiddling around in Torchwood's underground lair (that's the way he like to think of it). Not much had happened of late that required the attention of himself or his associates. His mind wandered as he twiddled his thumbs, literally. That mind inevitably wandered to the last time he had seen the Doctor. Since his encounter with that mysterious woman, Hazy, the Time Lord was never far from his mind. He had always fancied the enigma with two hearts. He shook his head putting his thoughts back on track. The Doctor had appeared suddenly in a pub and managed to set him up with a charming young ship pilot named Alonso. He had also disappeared just as suddenly. It had surprised Jack that the Doctor would do something like that for him. He was under the impression the Doctor was wary of him, given his unnatural immortality. Of course, Jack felt the same way. Not being able to die was even more unnatural than a Time Lord's ability to regenerate. That was essentially genetic. His gift/curse was given out of Rose's humanity amplified by the time vortex. He sighed and leaned his head back on his chair.

He was yanked from his musing as a proximity alarm warned him extraterrestrial technology was near the rift, and thus the Torchwood outpost that monitored it. He dashed over to the screens monitoring above ground. There in blue, that glorious blue was the TARDIS.

"Speak, well, think of the Devil and he shall appear," Jack said as he grabbed his trademark trenchcoat. After donning said apparel he tapped the transport button on his ever present vortex manipulator to take him topside before the Doctor could ditch him. He did after all have a message for him, though seeing him was defiantly a bonus.

The Doctor scrambled to the door of the TARDIS and peeked out the crack in time to see the man himself, Jack Harkness, materialize right outside. He shut the door and locked it hastily. He also firmly planted his back to the doors. Meanwhile, Clara just watched him astonished. He always struck her as squirrely but this was ridiculous.

"What's the deal Doctor? Why do you want to avoid him?"

There was a knock on the doors of the TARDIS, followed by a muffled, "Come on Doctor! I saw you peeking through. Please let me in. I haven't seen you in ages!" The Doctor's back stayed against the door as the knocking continued.

Finally, he responded to Clara's question, "It's just tedious watching him try to charm the knickers off everything that moves. He's also just not possible no one should be immortal like him." Then again, he thought, Clara was just as much an impossible creature. He ruffled his hair in frustration at the thought of both of them.

"Another member of the snog club, eh Doctor?' Clara asked as she walked forward and semi-gently pushed the Doctor away. She unlocked and opened the door to the handsome, dimple chinned, blue-eyed flirt machine standing outside. "Wow," Clara breathed. She turned to the Doctor, "Probably doesn't even take effort to succeed in that regard Doctor." The Doctor slumped his shoulders looking defeated and plenty annoyed.

Jack, having no clue what the two were talking about simply amped up the charm. "Hello there sweetie pie-" The Doctor cut him off. "Don't bother Jack. This is Clara Oswald, Clara, this is Captain Jack Harkness." Clara offered her hand, which Jack took and kissed. This might have been considered chivalrous, but this was Jack. The kiss lingered for a few too many Gallifreyan heart beats. Then Jack finally turned his attention to the Doctor.

"Well, Doctor, another regeneration? This is, what, the third face I've seen on you?" He asked as he followed the Doctor, whom walked dejectedly away from the TARDIS doors. Clara followed the two men and unabashedly kept trying to catch a glimpse of Jack's backside. The Doctor stopped and leaned against the TARDIS consol. Jack stopped a few paces away and looked the Time Lord in the eyes.

"Yes, Jack, it was The Master again." Jack gasped, he remembered The Master far too well, couldn't even count how many times he was killed by the man for amusement. "I absorbed too much radiation," he finished. Then he gestured to his lanky frame. It was clear in his eyes and the set of his mouth there would be no more said on the subject.

"Oh, well, I like the bow tie," Jack said, flashing a winning white toothed smile. This seemed to draw the Doctor from dark memories.

He smiled childlike in his pride. "Thanks, I wear a bow tie now. Bow ties are cool." He adjusted it proudly. Clara snorted demurely in amusement, which both men pointedly ignored.

"Jack why are we here? Has Torchwood been tampering with the rift? Cardiff is not where I wanted to end up."

"We didn't do anything. I've been twiddling my thumbs waiting for something to go down. Well, looks like you're it," he shrugged. "I'm glad you're here anyway. For one you interrupted my boredom. Secondly and more importantly I met a friend of yours; from Gallifrey." The Doctor's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows all but disappeared.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm serious! She called herself Professor Hazel Gordon. I met her on my last trip to 5149. She said you would know her as The Tracker. She had a message for me to give you." The Doctor's eyes widened alarmingly. He staggered from the consol to a bench near the rear of the TARDIS control room.

"Tell me everything," he said. His face was uncharacteristically pale.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, Doctor," Jack began. "She was stunning, and quite bold. We got to talking, of course, and drinking…" he grinned a cheeky grin. "One thing led to another, so we left the bar and went back to the room she was staying in." Jack winked at the Doctor. "She's quite a pistol." Jack was oblivious to the impatient tapping of the Doctor's leg on the TARDIS floor, so he swaggered on. All the while, Clara was trying hard not to laugh at the Doctor's nervous countenance. "So, now in her room-"

"Jack!" The Doctor interrupted. "I don't need the physical details. I'm perfectly aware of her female, um, assets. Maybe not this regeneration…" he blushed when he realized what he was saying. "Jack, please get on with it. Tell me what she wanted you to relay to me."

"Awe, Doctor you could corner the market in two hearted harlequin romance novels!" Clara exclaimed grinning and struggling to suppress the other comments she desperately wanted to make. The Doctor's face had gone pale once again at her exclamation and he was positively shooting lasers from his eye sockets at Jack. Whomever 'The Tracker' was she clearly wasn't one to send requests for help via third parties, otherwise the Doctor wouldn't have paled again so quickly.

"Oh! Right, but she is an animal in the sack," Jack grinned at the Doctor, whose eyes were still shooting deadly rays. Jack's grin faltered. "Alright, Doctor Buzzkill here goes."

"She said she's been following stories of strange disappearances in different eras of time. As well as people going mad and claiming they were being manipulated by some malignant entity. These mad men and women seem to be connected to the disappearances. There isn't a trace remaining of the missing, just an abrupt removal of their presence. Once the ringleaders were questioned they began to sing the 'tune of madness.' That's what she called it." Jack paused to observe the Doctor. He was still pale, but it was clear the little hamster was running in its wheel behind his eyes. He obviously had a better idea of what Jack was talking about than Jack himself. Clara was leaning against the TARDIS consol watching the two men, all the mirth gone from her small round face.

Jack took a breath and soldiered on. "She believes she has found the beginnings of another such occurrence in the year 2287. She said it's most likely something called the Great Intelligence is involved," Jack finished his monologue with a shrug.

The Doctor sighed. "Well, I know it's serious when she asks for help. The Tracker was, well, is known for her prowess at rooting out alone what even the Council together couldn't. I thought she was long dead." He paused, then, continued. "She tracked criminals and information relentlessly. Once set on a task, she never let go until it was finished. That's part of what earned her the honorary title of Time Lady."

"She prefers Time Lord," Jack stated.

The Doctor grinned at this. "Yes, she would. She always thought Time Lady sounded like a tedious Victorian Opera."

"She's right on that," Clara said quietly. "She sounds like Boba Fett. Some kind of bounty hunter, any title with 'lady' in it doesn't fit that persona. It makes me think of Boba in a tutu, much less menacing." Jack laughed at this and flashed Clara a winning smile.

"I'm sure she would agree profusely, Clara," the Doctor said a wry smile on his pale face.

"Doctor, you said her title was honorary. Why not official?" Clara inquired.

"Ya, Doctor, I was curious about that myself. I mean you always said you were the last, but here she with the title, however honorific," Jack said, voicing his curiosity. Hazy, The Tracker, had not elaborated much about her title but more about her heritage. It clicked in Jack's brain. "Wait, was it because she isn't fully Gallifreyan?"

"Actually, Jack, yes. While she learned alongside us, stared into the schism and proved her prowess; that alone was enough to bar her from being considered a true Time Lord."

"That's bullock! Bloody unfair!" Clara shouted. The Doctor just looked at her with mournful eyes.

"That's why she finally took her TARDIS and left. After centuries of impressive service to Gallifrey and The Council she was finally told she would never be considered for more than an honorific rank," he finished. The Doctor's mouth turned down and there was a fury behind his eyes.

"So, you're not the only one to steal a TARDIS?" Jack asked. The Doctor often seemed so proud of his mad theft. The idea that there was another off her nut enough to do the same was absurd.

"I did steal mine," he glanced around the control room lovingly. "The one she took was hers. That's why she thought they would eventually overlook her lineage. I found out later they only gave her one because her missions were considered too dangerous for a proper Time Lord to shuttle her around. I went with her a few times, it wasn't that bad, fun really, she's wonderfully mad," he said, a glimmer of his usual kitten like amusement peeking through the current sadness.

"She was important enough to use, but not enough to properly recognize. Time Lords aren't sounding so pleasant Doctor," Clara ground out. Her small hands were clenched beside her slim hips.

"I never said we all were." The Doctor's eyes still burned with fury at his brethren.

"Then why did you steal yours?" Jack persisted.

"The Council recalled everyone because of the Time War. The one I stole was from a museum. The others were under lockdown in preparation for the Time Lock. I, um, cut and run under even more unpleasant circumstances very shortly before they implemented the Time Lock," he paused. Clara took a breath and was about to ask what his circumstances were, when a slight nod of Jack's head told her to keep her mouth shut.

The Doctor continued, "The Tracker left 3 months before the recall. I thought they killed her because I saw her TARDIS in storage and no sign of her after said recall," the Doctor hung his head in sorrow at the memory. "She was always a clever one and now that I know she's alive I have a good idea of how she escaped. She must known they would come after her eventually, so she must have taken her TARDIS to an era possessed of vortex manipulators, nasty for of time travel that, where she abandoned it and changed times. They would have just wanted the TARDIS." The Doctor raised his head and stared off blankly.

"What's a 'vortex manipulator'?" Clara asked the men. When the Doctor didn't respond, Jack answered her question. "This is a vortex manipulator," he pointed to the very object on his wrist. "It's a simpler, less luxurious form of time and spatial travel," he glared at the Doctor. "Not all of us have 'bigger on the inside,'"

The Doctor blinked at Jack, once, twice, three times and bound to his feet. "Well," he said clapping his hands. "Let's go give the Tracker a hand." He strode to the console and gave it a pat. Then he turned to Jack. His face was no longer creased with sorrow but energetic with curiosity. "When and where are we headed Jack?"

Jack just stared at the Doctor gaping for a moment. One thing that hadn't changed with regeneration was the effect the memory of the war had on him. It made him manic. Jack mentally shook himself and said, "July 18th 2287, Wichita, Kansas, USA."

The Doctor turned back to the consol and flicked a few switches. He then grabbed a lever. He wore a smile on his face as he looked first at Clara to his left, then at Jack behind him. "Geronimo!" he shouted and yanked the lever down.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The tracker sat with her small feet propped up on her cluttered desk. She sighed, and folded her slim hands behind her neck. She leaned back and stared at the ceiling of her office. She closed her silver eyes and waited for the young student haunting her door frame to decide whether to come in or leave. She could hear the slight shuffle of hesitant steps on the carpet in the hall.

It was times like these that she wondered why she had chosen to be a professor. Professor Hazel Gordon. At least she was teaching literature; not only earth literature but that of worlds known to earth in 2287. She had to be a bit careful about that, sometimes what she wanted to teach wasn't from a race known to earth yet. She was fond of Sontaran battle poetry and also offered her students the occasional rare piece from Gallifrey. Her knowledge, variety and exuberance made here classes a waitlist nightmare.

Ten years she had been teaching in this time and things were quiet but amusing. She enjoyed expanding minds, though the lack of intrigue tended toward tedious. That was why she would make the occasional jaunts in time to keep her blood warm. The year 2287 was supposed to be a relatively calm time, but she was noticing disappearances among promising students. There were also odd occurrences being reported in the local papers. Normally, she would have handled it herself. After hearing rumors about the Doctor being alive the desire to work with someone was quite intense, and these incidents gave her the perfect excuse. Stories of the entity she believed was responsible had also reached her ears and made aid even more necessary. The Great Intelligence. She shuddered involuntarily. What people she had seen after their contact with the Great Intelligence were left maddened and broken. Several time periods boasted occurrences that had the Great Intelligence's signature. What was remarkable was that it left nothing but traces of madness in the breathing conduits it had controlled. The Tracker only hoped that the charming Captain Jack would be able to find the Doctor and relay her request for aid. She just hoped that the idea of seeing someone from his past wouldn't send him running in the opposite direction. The two of them had been quite close, but that was several hundred years ago. All she knew for sure was that she had been breathing for 1189 years, and, to her infinite surprise, was only on her ninth regeneration. She smiled to herself. Leaving Gallifrey, though she was loathe to do so in spite of their cruelty, was defiantly good for her life span. She still had earth, it was in her blood too, after all.

She sighed. "I'm not sure who's out there but please stop shuffling about and come in. These are my office hours, I don't bite," _much_, she thought.

Finally, a small awkward young man shuffled into her office. "I'm sorry Professor Gordon. I-I just had a few questions," he stammered studying the floor.

The Tracker slid her slim legs off her desk knocking her name plate askew. She leaned forward and gestured to the seat in front of her desk. The boy shuffled forward and sat balancing a stack of books on his knobby knees.

The Tracker folded her arms on her desk and spoke, "So what do you have to ask? Thomas, is it?"

He looked up at her, apparently surprised she knew his name. "Uh… um.. yes. Well, I was curious about Gallifrey, the literature from that world was fascinating. H-h-how do you know these stories? I thought Gallifrey was no more," His eyes were now rapt and boring into hers. The look in his eyes and his sudden intensity made her wary. She often got questions about Gallifrey but there was something about this boy, Thomas, that set her instincts into a frenzy. She chose her words carefully, "I'm sure you've heard stories of the Doctor, yes?" He nodded eagerly. "Many of these are simply tales set down from companions that he has traveled with during his many years. There is some other surviving literature as well, obviously. A race as ancient as the Time Lords of Gallifrey leave traces regardless of extinction."

"I thought the Doctor was tight lipped about his past even to his companions." Thomas continued, but the Tracker was no longer listening. The device on her wrist had begun to beep like a wristwatch. She stood abruptly.

"I'm sorry Thomas, but you need to leave, now, this is rather urgent," she said pointing to the odd leather band on her left wrist. She stepped from behind her desk and shooed him from the room quickly. She closed the door in his shocked pale face. As soon as she was alone, the Tracker pressed a few buttons and was gone.

The knob to Professor Hazel Gordon's office turned quietly and opened a sliver to reveal an empty room to the once timid eyes that had just spoken with the professor. The door closed again just as quietly as more confident foot steps receded down the hall.

The TARDIS landed smoothly, to the surprise of all the occupants. Once she settled the Doctor glanced at the screed on the consol. "Excellent, we've landed on the outskirts of the extended campus of WSU University," As the Doctor observed the screen he noticed the figure of a woman with shoulder length straight black hair. She was slight, but distinctly had a woman's curves. A blush crept up the Doctor's neck as he noticed her fairly pert breasts. It, however, wasn't just that that set him to blushing. Memories of the times he had spent with her, in one regeneration or another, flooded his mind. There was no mistaking the Tracker.

Without a word to Jack or Clara, the Doctor raced to the doors of the TARDIS, threw them both open and stepped out to greet an old friend.

When she arrived at the locations indicated by her vortex manipulator the TARDIS began to materialize before her with a sound that was music to her ears. It had been too long since she had seen a TARDIS, it made her miss hers greatly. Like the captain of a ship, you come to love the vessel you command. With a TARDIS however the feelings are mutual. The bond was so much more profound, but in all her years that was the only analogy that even came close to expressing the bond. She placed her hands on her hips and pushed lingering sorrow to the back of her mind.

A 1950's police box appeared before her eager silver eyes. She smiled even wider. Leave it to the Doctor to keep a sight like that. A few Gallifreyan heartbeats later, the doors of the box flew open and a tall lanky man stepped out. His green eyes landed on her. The two broke into grins as they recognized each other. No amount of regenerations could change that.

"Doctor!" she said, unable to stop herself she raced forward.

"Tracker! He replied. They met in an embrace that spoke of deep feelings and mutual understanding, something both hadn't felt in ages.

Jack and Clara had followed the Doctor, albeit less enthusiastically, out of the TARDIS. They simply watched the two Time Lords in awed silence.

After the embrace the two stepped apart and studied one another. The Doctor spoke first. "Well, this is a bit of unexpected," he said eyeing her up and down.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? I mean come on you've got great hair, but a bow tie?" She rolled her eyes.

He laughed. "I ment that after nearly 1200 years you would think you would regenerate taller than 5'3" at least once."

"Fair enough," she responded with a shrug. "I suppose the bow tie isn't too bad. It has to be less cumbersome than the scarf Romana told me about ages ago." That said she grabbed the Doctor's shoulders and, using surprising strength, swooped him into an unorthodox fairytale kiss. To the surprise of the voyeurs that were Clara and Jack the Doctor returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

After an almost indecent amount of time the Tracker let the Doctor stand upright. He wobbled a bit as the Tracker walked around him to look at the TARDIS and the two people standing before it. She turned back to the Doctor and grabbed his hand. "Now, introduce me to your companions and let me see this beautiful lady! I've missed mine so!" She dragged him forward eagerly.


End file.
